Good Night Kiss
by tekichan
Summary: I lay here, sobbing quietly and waiting for him to open the door and tell me that he's still the same caring parent he always were. CHEESY SUMMARY oh lawd;;


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY.**

My second attempt at writing a fic OTL

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS INCEST AND SHOTA. **

**-----**

I hear the sound of a door opening, and I know he's there. Footsteps muffled by the fluffy carpet approach me, and I close my eyes. It's night already, the moon is beautiful and the stars glisten, but my only choice is to impatiently lay down and wait for the sun to rise again, so that I can be "safe".

"Good night, Jun." His voice is always tired like that, the result of his hard work as the Tower Tycoon. At the end of the day, all that's waiting for me at home is a sulky man with foggy eyes and a worn, _fake_ smile.

"You know, daddy... You're not much of a parent to me. I could run away anytime I wanted. Is it really that hard to care about your only son?" Seriously, I was surprised that he still came to my room to kiss me good night. In fact, it was the only chance I had to speak to him.

"Jun, I think we already talked about this before. I have my duties as the Tower Tycoon and you know I have no choice but to comply with them. " Ah, that expression again. I hate it when he looks so pitiful. I hate it when he looks at me with that sad eyes. I hate it when he talks in that "let's-not-start-this-again" tone.

"..I _hate_ you. You're supposed to be my hero. We're supposed to do father-and-son things just like every normal family. I hate you so much." Why can't he spend more time with me? Mother isn't here anymore either... What does he want me to do, being so selfish?

"Are you sure you hate me? Calling me '_daddy_' like that... You know fairly well that this isn't the time for feeble discussions."

Ouch. That one hurt. It feels like every time I talk to him he treats me less like his beloved son and more like an air-headed girl on the streets... What is this? My vision becomes blurred, and I feel something awful pooling at my throat. Quickly turning my head to the side, I cross my arms and wait for him to turn around and leave.

" I know you've been lonely since your mother left, but you've got to understand that I can't always be around." Cautiously sitting beside me on the bed, he caresses my hair and I know he's trying to do that again, but he can't make me surrender this time. "D-daddy, you don't understand..." My trembling voice fails me, and I start crying, salty tears running down my cheeks as I attempt to bury my head in a near pillow...

I hear a devilish chuckle. He holds my chin up and starts licking my tears in a way that makes me wince slightly. What happened to the precious, innocent father-son relationship? What are those thoughts that suddenly flood my mind and make me feel all dirty inside? How lecherous.

"You know that you're the only one I love, my dear son... Don't be angry, I want to spend the whole day with you, too." I can feel his arms holding me tight now, and it feels so warm, so comforting, so blissful... I miss things like that. Suddenly, he pulls me closer towards him, and without thinking, I breathe out a moan and let my mouth be invaded by his hot tongue.

"Is this how you want your good night kiss to be?" Ah- he's doing that again! Roaming his hands through my body, placing butterfly kisses all over my sensitive areas, making me feel like no boy my age should feel, it's overwhelming: multiple sensations run over my body, and I feel like I'm on fire. My clothes are feeling tighter and stickier, and I roll my eyes while trying not to scream.

"Aah~ D-daddy, this wo-won't make up for al th-the times you left me ah-alone! Uwahh!" Geez, I can't even think straight. My own father's licking me all over, biting into my skin and oh- he knows my weak spots.

"I wonder why do you miss me so much? Is that what you want, Jun? You're my treasure!"

I have never heard his voice like that... Filled with wild lust, calling my name so slyly, it makes me feel so.. lonely, but loved at the same time... I just-- ahhhhhn!

...Overwhelmed, I empty myself in spasms, and now my pants feel awkwardly sticky. Moaning heartily, I almost faint onto my daddy's strong arms, weakly hugging him and unconsciously begging for him not to leave.

"You're already like this and I haven't even done anything yet... You're so adorable, my little Jun..." Placing a light kiss on my forehead, he lies me down. "Do you want me to prove that you're the only one for me?"

He starts to slowly undress me, and it's almost as if he wants to torture me. Running his fingers through my chest and piercing my sensitive nipples, he elicits more heated moans from me, and I'm sure that's music to his ears.

"Gasp! D-daddy, ahh! Please~!" He yanks my pants down and I shiver as a chilly breeze runs through my legs, making my underwear feel cold in a funny way. Ghosting his fingers through the moist fabric, he makes my hips thrust automatically. All of a sudden, he slides two fingers into my boxers and caresses my puckered entrance.

"D-damn, Jun.." Growling, he unzips his pants and positions himself in front of me. I close my eyes and wait for the intruding feeling.

One, two, three, go.

"AAHHHNN~! Ah ah ahh d-daddy!" I wince at the strange, heavy feeling that creeps up my lower parts, but soon he starts to move and I feel a certain spot being hit on, and just the slightest brushing motion makes me gag and moan unstoppably, and I can see stars. At every thrust, I feel myself nearing my orgasm, and I reach for my daddy's hair in an attempt to contain myself.

With two quick, final plunges, we both empty ourselves, and drowned in a pool of pleasure, he takes himself off me.

"Good night, my little angel. Have sweet dreams." Lightly kissing me on my forehead, he gets up from the bed and tries to recover a few pieces of clothing. He looks at my wasted body with a caring look, and then he leaves. I feel all sweaty and sticky, but my eyelids are too heavy and I just sigh deeply. I don't feel that lonely after all.

I'm looking forward to tomorrow's good-night kiss.


End file.
